The present invention relates generally to channel selection in transmitter or receiver systems, and specifically to an electronic channel selector for such systems. Combinations of transmitters and receivers (transceivers) have been used to provide air, marine, and ground communication for many years. Generally, such transceivers are equipped with more than one channel and a means for changing the transmit/receiver channel when desired by the operator.
The transmission frequency is generally fixed by a crystal-controlled oscillator, and channel selection is made conventionally by means of a multiposition switch connecting the desired crystal to the oscillator circuitry. However, foreign matter such as dirt or grease or wear of the switch contacts degrades the connection between the crystal and the oscillator circuit, thus adversely affecting the operation of the crystal/oscillator combination.